Seeing The Stars
by intensedreams
Summary: Ada will play this game forever with Bastila. She knows. She knows that the brunette has feelings for her. Finds her "intriguing". Can see it in her eyes and the way her breath hitches whenever Ada brushes just a bit too close. *FEM!REVAN x BASTILA* *This was meant to be straight up PWP but i guess it evolved into something a teensy bit more*


Apologies for any inaccuracies, i've not played KOTOR for years, but recently stared a new game and i'm working off memory for most of this. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Ada will play this game forever with Bastila.

She knows. She knows that the brunette has feelings for her. Finds her "intriguing". Can see it in her eyes and the way her breath hitches whenever Ada brushes just a bit too close.

The Jedi is very proper, almost tipping over into obnoxiously so - but that kind of behaviour is something that has always made Ada's blood sing and her pussy pulse. And she is a beautiful goddess - that didn't hurt either. The idea of corrupting that pristine character and seducing her into her bunk was like the most addictive drug.

So Ada plays her game. Sometimes sits just a hair too close, takes opportunities to lean in to talk - enjoys the dilated pupils and flustered words her actions cause. Enjoys those eyes fluttering to her lips before darting away. Enjoys doing some drills with her crew in as little clothing as possible, sweat drenching her thin top, and watching those pale cheeks darken and head turn away - but not before Ada gets a smirk and a wink in. She starts discussing her conquests and technique loudly with Canderous, ignoring the tuts and bashful looks from Carth and Mission.

She does wonder sometimes if she is being a bit too vulgar, a bit too enthusiastic in winding up the brunette but she reasons that Bastila, who could take on several thugs bigger than herself and hold her own against a wide variety of opponents - Bastila who has no qualms speaking up for herself when someone is irritating her, would simply grab her and smash her into a bulkhead. Until then, she is playing this game. The thought of unwinding that tense body is playing havoc with her body.

They do their missions, achieve their objectives. One of Ada's favourite was when Canderous has to play her bodyguard and Bastila her personal body slave - Thugs not questioning the slightly uncooperative slave and the way Ada tugs her into her lap and laughs at her squirming.

She is a bastard, she knows. She is not a good person, but she has been saddled with the responsibility of the Jedi and apparently has a connection to the force and doing some things for the galaxy so she is getting her kicks where she can.

It's not like she's forcing the woman into her bunk and taking her.

Although the thought is something of an aphrodisiac... But the act would end in a black eye and a blacker soul. No, she does have some morals.

As time goes on and she gets to know her rag tag crew, she finds herself getting fonder of the group of misfits. She inserts herself between some particularly nasty criminals and Mission when Zaalbar is otherwise engaged. She treats Juhani with kindness, and tries to sooth her mind about her dark past. She has long philosophical discussions with the old man. She practices and trains in the force.

She still winds Bastila up. Once she engineered the Jedi walking in on her in the sonic shower. She will never forget those dark eyes travelling over her flesh - a bolt of lust screaming straight between her legs - as she calmly stepped out before the Jedi remembered herself and left in a flap of spluttered apologies.

She is definitely a bastard. Oh well.

One night the find themselves with a batch of mandalorian ale - find themselves all utterly inebriated. They play pazzak and tell loud raucous jokes. Bastila stands and excuses herself - Ada follows after a moment.

She lurks in the corridor for the Jedi to come out of the fresher - eyes lighting up with a childlike glee before she drunkenly 'trips' and the Jedi catches her on instinct. As Ada knew she would. Her arms are trapped between them and deceptively strong arms are holding her to a firm body.

Her head is spinning anyway and her chest heaving because being this close to the other woman - god, it does things. She seeks out the other woman's eyes - inches away - and licks her lips.

A long suffering sigh "I know what you are doing, you know." Those arms loosen, now that Ada is not in danger of falling flat on her face, planned or otherwise, and Bastila steps away.

Ada's eyebrows are attempting to climb off her forehead as she processes that her little game may be coming quickly to an end. Damn. She goes to move but then this time she does actually trip, without meaning to and ends up pressed flush against the Jedi, arms pinning her at either side, lips a hairs breadth from each other.

They stay like this for just a moment, both suddenly panting, but it feels like a long time. Bastila has her hands wrapped around Ada's biceps and squeezes them a little - her body relaxing - and she brushes that gorgeous mouth against Ada's slightly parted lips.

And Ada's toes curl because if that gentle touch makes her feel like this then she can't imagine how she will cope with anything more than that.

Bastila makes a noise at the back of her throw and thrusts Ada away. She storms off with angry eyes and sharply swinging arms.

That will be that then.

Ada excuses herself to her bunk where she makes herself come and come full of her fingers and thoughts of the Jedi.

More missions and fighting side by side with the Jedi - she's mostly trying to avoid Ada now unless the older woman demands her presence on the landing party. They fight and sneak their way across the galaxy and save each other's lives time and time again and there is a grudging respect there. A grudging willingness to talk strategy and plan but Ada still tries to rattle the Jedi. Succeeds, lusts after her and dreams of flawless skin and sweat.

Sometimes, briefly, they talk - after hard moments. They do share, when Ada's mind is not in the gutter or being dragged along by her overactive libido. They have a connection. She's apparently Revan. Huh. Bastila cries for her father, and Ada for once not being a sleaze-bag, curls her arm about the shaking form and doesn't ruin the moment while it lasts and before the mask goes back on and the tears are studiously wiped away.

And then Bastila is taken and Ada frets and fights until she gets her back. Saves the day. Does the hero thing.

In the relative peace that follows, Bastila wordlessly comes back aboard The Ebon Hawk. Her shame of falling causing a cloud of melancholy to follow her about. Ada makes sure to make a point of reassuring the other woman frequently. They continue to travel, soothing the hurts of the war. Ada is being hailed as a 'hero', although she would rather just get drunk and party but she knows that she has to keep some semblance of respectability up.

She settles for staring at Bastila and biting her lip, meeting those intense eyes head on and not flinching at the now level gaze settled on her. She doesn't rattle her anymore.

Damn. That was half the fun.

One night they are at a bar, relaxing planet side. She can't remember what planet it is, but it's one far removed from the war, they are not known here, and it is refreshing. Her crew are spread about, mingling and enjoying just 'being themselves'. She's nursing a drink and suddenly a solid body sits on her lap between her torso and the table and cool blue eyes meet hers.

"So…" That clipped tone, laced with a hint of haughtiness always gets Ada's blood stirring and she's aware that she's already horribly turned on and that's just with the Jedi sitting on her knees.

She clears her throat, "So…" Her eyebrow arches as she watches Bastila's pupils dilate. Interesting.

Her throat makes a noise in surprise but it's muffled as the Jedi kisses her. It's like those stupid clichés where time stops – all Ada is aware of is a pair of soft _soft _lips pressing against hers. Her world narrows to exactly that. And long fingered hands cupping her cheeks. And hot air being blown from Bastila's nose which is pressed into Ada's cheek.

Bastila!

Bastila is kissing her of her own accord. Of her own initiation!

Ada jerks back in absolute incredulousness. She's reeling from the other woman's actions. Bastila is so very close, her breath hot on Ada's face. Her eyes are almost black.

"What are you –" Those lips are back on hers in an instant, a warm wet tongue flicking against hers to beg for entrance. And who is Ada to deny?

Bastila shifts so she sits astride Ada's thighs, wedged in-between the table and the older woman. The Jedi moans softly as their tongues touch, gently at first, then she gets bolder, her hands threading into Ada's red shorter locks.

The older woman thanks whatever higher powers there are that this bar is kind of dark and dingy and that she was sitting over in a shadowed booth to begin with. She lets her hands rest on Bastila's thighs, tightening her fingers ever so slightly in time with the subtle rhythmic rocking of the younger woman's hips against her. She might not be aware she is doing it, Ada thinks, but _damn_ – it's almost as distracting as those soft lips and that tongue. In fact the whole damn thing is distracting, Ada literally cannot concentrate on one thing at once – different sensations rushing through her and stupid Ada making an appearance as her normal confidence and swagger disappears. She is _so_ wet, and her breath is coming in harsh gasps between kisses and she is getting lightheaded and they _really_ need to move before she ends up just taking the Jedi on the table top. Not that the patrons in the cantina would probably mind. Not that Ada would mind. But Bastila would, in the cold, clear, light of day.

She pulls away again, resting her head against the brunettes, "Come back to the ship with me," she whispers, a little breathless. "Come back to the ship with me," She repeats, "And I will fuck you until you see the stars"

Bastila inhales sharply, her eyes flicking up to meet Ada's heated gaze. She nods.

"Please."

Ada almost sags in relief. Almost. But now she's got her mojo back and she's curling her lip, teeth flashing and she can see Bastila swallow. She nudges the younger woman and motions for her to get out of the booth – standing up quickly after her. Guiding the Jedi towards the door, hand in the small of her back, she nods at the rest of the crew she can see – is that the cathar talking to a forbidding looking twilek?

They stumble their way back to the ship through almost abandoned streets, frequently finding themselves entangled in a dark corner, hands wandering, slipping under clothing and Ada's almost lets out an excited whoop then the ships silhouette is visible.

Once inside, she strips the Jedi, hands eagerly tearing at each other's robes as the younger woman tries to help and in their haste they tumble onto Ada's bunk – Bastila landing hard on her back and the older woman on her hands and knees above. They are both panting.

For once, Ada's remembers her manners – "Are you sure you want this?" _Please say yes please say yes._

Bastila regards her, cheeks flushing and lips shining – she has never looked so beautiful to Ada – and she reaches up to cup the other woman's cheeks and pull her down. "Fuck me until I see the stars," she rasps before sealing their lips together again.

Ada growls, she actually _growls_ before returning to roughly stripping the younger woman, she has to have her now – has to see that porcelain skin and taste it, touch it. She releases a guttural groan as she slides her fingers through the velvet heat between Bastila's legs – _she is so wet - _ and grins as the woman under her moans and closes hers eyes, biting her lip and whispering "don't stop."

So she doesn't. She slips two fingers inside and starts to fuck the younger woman, letting her thumb ghost over her clitoris. She revels in the gasps and moans and the broken sentences Bastila utters, revels in the way her hips cant upwards, inviting her in deeper. She slips a third finger in and swallows the Jedi's cry of pleasure with her mouth, closes her eyes at her nails digging into Ada's back.

She fucks her, hard, putting the weight of her body behind each thrust – her pent up lust for this gorgeous woman bubbling up inside her. Bastila clings onto Ada, her moans echo around the room, her back arched and breasts pushed out. Ada sucks a nipple into her mouth, attacks it with tongue, lips, teeth.

Bastila snaps in an electric arc, mouth open in a silent scream, her inner muscles clenching tightly around Ada's fingers. It is the most beautiful thing Ada has ever seen or felt.

So she makes it happen again and again until Bastila literally passes out. Exhausted, Ada curls into the other woman and fumbles to get the covers over them.

She wakes in the morning to Bastila lying on top of her, head resting on her arms crossed on Ada's chest. The haughty mask is back, although its impact is significantly lessened by the fact Bastila is still naked and Ada can feel her pussy pressed against her leg. She's instantly aroused again, a lazy smirk settling on her features.

"So… did you see stars?"

The Jedi's mask cracks and the younger woman shyly looks away for a moment before her furious blue eyes are blazing back at Ada. "You didn't let me reciprocate!"

Ada laughs and laughs until she has tears in her eyes, the indignant looking woman on top of her looking affronted.

"By all means," she chuckles, gesturing downwards, "be my guest."

So Bastila does, she wriggles down and pushes Ada's legs apart none too gently and soon, the older woman's eyes are rolling back in her head and she's got one hand tangled in brown locks and one painfully clenching sweaty sheets. Then _she's_ coming and by the force _she_ is seeing stars.

They will talk about this later, Ada supposes, but the heavy boot fall of the others echoing in the corridor has them dressing and emerging – Ada with a sated smirk and sore body – Bastila with a blush and a bashful grin.

"Finally!" Mission woops and holds her hand out for Carth's credit chit.


End file.
